Let Me Apologize
by GrimmKittyxIchiBerry
Summary: Ichigo meets someone from his school life that he doesn't want to rememeber but maybe there are reasons for the problems he went through. Grimm/Ichi OOC and swearing. Sorry I'm no good at summaries, my first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story but I've always been a fan of GrimmIchi so I hope my story does the pairing justice even if the characters have different personalities than in the actual manga. There will also be Nnoi/Shin later . Thank you for reading the story and well I hope you enjoy it. I don't own bleach no matter how much I wish I do**

Chapter 1: Reappearance 

'Grimmjow just get the fuck out. You know me, I can keep calm but your pushing buttons that aren't gunna get you anything more than a broken bone.' Ichigo growled rather calmly to the blue haired male leaning against the door frame.

'Ichigo just hear me out ok? I know I was an asshole before but come on you gave as much as I did! I mean you fucking broke my wrist that time in our last year in high school remember 'Grimmjow replied slightly amused by the dangerous glint in the smaller males eyes as he stepped closer to the growling red-head. He struggled to keep a shit-eating grin off his face as he scanned his eyes across Ichigos lithe body taking in the golden orange hair and cute but none the less dangerous chocolate brown eyes that glared back at him while emotion flitted across them ranging from shock, confusion, something unreadable until finally settling on anger that was so strong it nearly caused his eyes to glow gold.

_I'm stood here trying so hard not to hit the fucker and he gives me a look that practically says 'let me fuck you before this becomes any harder' WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? _Ichigo thought as his personal space is invaded just that little bit more by the outrageous bastard. 'Grimmjow you spent three fucking years trying to make my life a living hell, you and that fucking group of mongrels did. Then all of a sudden you just pop up saying 'Hey you remember me? Yeah well I'm attracted to you let me fuck you' I'm sorry but I'm waiting for the punch line!'

Grimmjow, much to Ichigo disbelief, allowed a small chuckle to escape him remembering exactly how different he had planned his confession to Ichigo kurosaki, he knew that the way he had acted towards Ichigo during their school years had been unfair. He remembered the first time he had saw that unbelievably bright head of hair and the gorgeous but destructive body that was attached to it, some could have said it was love at first sight but to Grimmjow it caused a loss of sanity.

Ichigo had transferred to Las Noches High halfway through their school year and they were only three years till the end of their schooling. He always had an aura around him that demanded respect but also caused people to relax in his presence, sort of like a mother figure or protector, though it was way too dangerous to tell this to Ichigo directly unless you were stupid or simply a masochist. It had been a week since the golden boy had begun at Las Noches, Ichigo had received his own timetable and knew the school well enough to navigate it on his own, when Grimmjow and Ichigo meet, well you could say collided would be a more suitable.

Ichigo P.O.V 

'_I'm going to be late for history, brilliant first class I get on my own timetable and I'm gunna be fucking late great start to ya school career' I knew I was going to be late so I flew down the corridor hoping to sneak into the class, Mr Staark slept practically all the time anyway surely he wouldn't noticed if I just slipped in. Oblivious to everything around I ran straight into a brick wall or at least it felt like it until both of us ended up in a tangled heap of limbs on the wooden floor._

'_Oi watch it fucking imbecile,' spat the unfortunate soul I had ran into, I may not look like much but I had enough strength to defend myself from my crazy ass father every time he launched a 'surprise attack' which happened periodically therefore failed to be a surprise after a while. 'At least look when ya going on a rampage round the school idiot,' my victim cursed as he removed himself from me and stood up to dust himself off._

_Now for the first time I saw clearly the boy and my god I nearly fucking died. There are some people in this world that the gods made purely to stand there and be drooled over and this guy was one of said godly figures. He was taller than me, I knew that at least, despite the fact that I was still slumped on the floor more than likely drowning in a puddle of my own drool and dying of an endless nosebleed. His wild blue hair, that reminded me of the careless sky free of any clouds, were only out shone by his gorgeous soul deep blue eyes and god like face. _

'_Oi dickhead what you staring at, or do you see something you like?' _

_I heard those obnoxious words and despite my best efforts to rein in my temper I automatically spit back 'I don't know what I'm staring at but its staring back and if I liked it my standards really have fallen asshole!' omg smooth Ichigo totally and utterly buggered up any chance of getting pounded by that hunk of meat, my inner uke screamed at me, now don't get me wrong I like being in control of all situations but I'm naturally the uke it's the only way I can see it, trust me I tried topping once and don't wish to ever relive that embarrassment._

'_Look shit head I think it's a bit cocky of you to run into someone then insult them don't ya? Or are you just a total idiot that goes around picking fights?' he grabbed my shirt and pulled me up before slamming me into the wall behind us_

'_My names Ichigo not shit head or anything else and no I'm not a cocky shit head that looks for fights. I was about to apologize before you got all up in my face now I see you're not worth the time so go fuck yourself' I slammed my knee into his stomach and felt suddenly a bit lonely as he was forced to let go due to the hit. As he gained his balance again I shot him my best glare I could muster, while hoping that I could just jump him and ran like hell wincing at the words the blue haired boy yelled at me as I fled from him._

'_GET READY FOR HOT WEATHER KUROSAKI I'M GUNNA DRAG YA TO HELL BITCH!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first of all thank you to people who read and reviewed the first chapter, I was going to wait to post this but I finished early so I might as well put it up now. I've got a history assessment tomorrow so should probably be getting ready for that instead but oh well I can just improvise :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Let Me Apologize and let me know things you like and things I can improve on please. Oh and I suppose you could say there's some suggestive comments about Shin/Nnoi in this too, I like that pairing XD I don't own bleach, if I did Ichigo would be with Grimmjow right now.**

Chapter 2: Remembering, reconcile? 

Ichigo was dragged to hell and back throughout his last years at Las Noches High, it turned out that the blue haired kid was Grimmjow, a slightly disturbed delinquent who practically made it his sole purpose in life to beat Ichigo half to death every time they met. Ichigo soon taught Grimmjow that he wasn't as weak as he looked and that he wasn't going to take that shit from anyone but facing his circle of friends, the espada, he was ridiculously outnumbered and even though, when his gang was involved, they rarely attacked him directly but helped Grimmjow find different ways to make his school life unforgettable.

So what was this bastard doing at his door asking to be let back into the life of the one he had tormented physically, mentally and emotionally?

'Grimmjow you can't be serious right? You do remember those years don't you? You haven't got some sort of mental problem that causes you to think that words such as 'I'm attracted to you' will make me forget the trouble you gave me, and you say I gave as much as you did but Grimmjow I broke you wrist to stop you from breaking my neck like you broke my ankle or sprained my wrist or left me laid out in the hospital god knows how many fucking times!' Ichigo was in emotional turmoil inside, he had only just got over Grimmjow, even when he was in the middle of a fight with him Ichigo would always be torn between the horror of hurting Grimmjow and the bliss of being so close to him. Now it was killing Ichigo to have the blue haired male anywhere near him and the bastard wasn't even trying to attack him, he was just stood there his face serious once again waiting for Ichigos breathing to even out again.

Ichigo stared expecting a violent retort from the blue haired male; whether with fists or verbal abuse he wasn't sure. He glided his eyes over his figure, Grimmjow was still taller by quite a bit causing an intimidating looking shadow to be cast upon Ichigo, his eyes still held that glow which stated ' Piss me off and you'll pay' while his hair flopped down to cover his ears giving Grimmjow a more carefree look. As he stood there posed to defend himself from the man's response he realised that what he felt was a conditioned response and from the look upon Grimmjows face began to relax. Grimmjows eyes flashed before he finally released an unsteady breath, looking directly into the smaller males eyes. Trying to pick the correct words to convey his emotions, Grimmjow began to whisper his response.

'Ichigo look… I know what we, no, what I did was unfair but I'm totally serious. I really do like you, I think I always did and it scared me, even the fact that I was scared shit me up. I was never scared not even when I was in that fight with Tousen and he nearly decapitated me, I was still able to get a sick sort of high from it… but with you, Ichigo with you it was pure paralyzing fear because I didn't understand who I was.'

Ichigo watched in stunned silence, was Grimmjow trying to explain himself? Nooo, no way, that would never happen, there were two things you needed to know about Grimmjow if you were going to survive him without fighting him one was that he was NEVER wrong(if he was you don't tell him and didn't start an argument unless you wanted to lose a few years from your life) and the other was that if he didn't understand something you stayed out of his way because he would blame you (as a unfortunate trainee teacher found out when he tried explaining trigonometry ,that had ended with a hole punched through the wall while the teacher fled the school building)

'You know what this is fucked up maybe I am as fucked up as you think I am it wouldn't surprise me. Ok just tell me what I need to do to get you to believe me I'm begging you just to give me one chance, you know I wouldn't beg for anyone please!' Grimmjow slowly inched forward as Ichigo stood shocked at the words that Grimmjow had spoken, Ichigo shook his head as he realised this would be a conversation too private to be held on the doorstep of his house knowing exactly what the consequences of airing your dirty laundry, so to speak, could result in thanks to the awkward misunderstanding between him and his neighbours a few months previous, when shinji and his recent boyfriend ,Nnoitra, had been spotted molesting each other in his front garden on their way to visit Ichigo. Unfortunately it was too dark for his incredibly nosey neighbours to recognize anything other than 'a male figure twin in size to Ichigo being molested by a freakishly tall man before being dragged into the house after the taller unlocked the door, this was soon followed by loud screams'. Now finding out that he was in need of new bedding… in fact a total new bed, after having the police around his house investigating the call his neighbours sent in claiming he was being 'violated' was not how he had imagined he would have returned home that day.

'Shit! don't think I trust you but you can come in I can't have this discussion in the door way of my house I don't need any more of my neighbours knowing my,( _or my bastard of a friend's_) personal life!' Ichigo sighed as he turned his back on Grimmjow missing the shimmer of hope skip across his face as he visibly relaxed following Ichigo after gently closing the door. He studied the room he was led to, it was a small but cosy room decorated walls, that could put to shame even the clearest sky, were covered with pictures of what must have been Ichigos friends that he had to have made once he had finished school as Grimmjow only recognized the blonde haired boy, Shinji, who had his arm wrapped around Ichigos neck as a unbelievably tall and lanky stick of a man rested his head on shinjis hair as the both shone an eerily similar smile at the camera. His attention then drifted towards the small dark blue sofa, in front of which was a glass coffee table, before the T.V that was attached to the wall and an Xbox 360 that resided in the corner below the T.V.

_Hehe, Ichigo must really have a thing for blue._ Grimmjow scanned the room once again, realising that most of the room was one shade of blue or another.

As they made eye contact, both were at a standstill as to what to say, what could you say to the person who made your school life hell but was also the cause of so many of your fantasies? Ichigos head snapped up at the shrill sound of the phone, sighing both in annoyance at being disturbed but also in relief as the tension is thick between the two as Ichigo started towards the phone.

'Um I gotta get that just sit there and I'll be back in a minute, break anything and I'll kill ya' Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigos threat and was glad to see Ichigos glare become less fierce as he answered the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed the previous chapters. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are any errors in it. I don't own Bleach :'( **

Chapter 3: Family Forces, Rushed Choices 

Grimmjow glanced around the room once again out of anticipation, eyes scanning the decorations, before finally focusing on a big portrait hanging on the wall above an intricately designed fireplace. The picture had a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair who held a young Ichigo of about 3 or 4 years on her lap. Ichigo was smiling happily while holding both the woman's and a rather crazy looking man's hand. Grimmjow realised that it must have been Ichigo family portrait as he recognized Ichigos dad from the time he spent at his clinic as he really hated hospitals… and he knew it would torment Ichigo, though he never knew why Ichigos dad never rejected him. Throughout all the years Grimmjow tormented Ichigo not once did Ichigos dad approach him, Grimmjow had always assumed it was because Ichigo was too ashamed to tell his dad but was never sure.

Grimmjow also recognized a picture of ichigos younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, hanging beside the big portrait. He had seen the twins with Ichigo a lot of times when he had visited the clinic due to one injury or another. Yuzu had light brown hair similar to the woman in the bigger picture and had soft brown puppy eyes that contrasted deeply with her sisters dark grey eyes that were almost always set in the same scowl as Ichigo and black hair.

'GO AWAY GOAT FACE, I don't want to know, tell Karin and Yuzu I said hey and I've got a friend over at the moment so, yes ,I'm busy, bye… NO I said you CAN'T COME ROUND! BYE!' Ichigo ranted down the phone to his dad before slamming the phone down effectively cutting off whatever the man was going to say before Isshin started crying about something again. _Seriously that man has to have way too many hormones or something _Ichigo fumes as he spins round to a hopeful looking Grimmjow and before he even says a word, Ichigos heart begins to beat at an unhealthy rate. He slowly approached the sofa as his mind tried to organize all the information he had been assaulted with that day, he still needed to complete his sketch of a untamed beast for his college assessment that was due in only a week away from today and he still had no idea what he was going to base it on but all of his thoughts of college or anything that didn't involve the blue haired male was pushed to the back of his mind as he stood in front of the man.

_He called me a 'friend' that's gotta mean something right? No maybe it was a slip of the tongue or just an excuse to the other person? _Grimmjows mind was working just trying to make sense of what he had heard if in fact he had heard anything at all as Ichigo sat down beside him.

'Sorry about that, my dad isn't exactly the most normal person I know. Anyway yeah… um…' Ichigo had no idea what to say as he stumbled through his mind trying to string together a sentence, 'Do you want a drink? I have Tea or coffee or some orange juice but no beer, hate the accusing looks I get when I try to buy beer, I mean come on don't I look 18 or something?' The heavy atmosphere began to lift as Ichigo jumped up and began to head towards the kitchen.

'I'll just have juice please,' Grimmjow smiled towards Ichigo still trying to arrange his thoughts, he had come to Ichigos house expecting to be hit or at least spat on and turned away but now that Ichigo had done neither of these things he had no idea what to do. _Maybe I should stop doing things on instinct so much and actually plan things out or at least-_

'Grimmjow? Did you not want it?' Ichigo was waving the juice in front of Grimmjow as the blue haired man burned a hole in his carpet with the intensity of his stare.

'Huh? Oh sorry Ichigo, hahahaha just a bit lost in thought. Thanks for the juice' Grimmjow sipped the orange juice slowly almost hoping that if he drank more slowly he could think of what the hell he would say to Ichigo when both of their heads snapped up in surprise as three people wondered through the door towards them.

'DAD? What the hell! I told you I was busy what are you doing here?' Ichigo dodged as his father flew past him, trying to land a hit on the orange haired boy, and turned to face his sisters who had sat down next to an extremely uncomfortable looking Grimmjow before turning back to his father who had regained his balance. 'I was trying to have a serious conversation! Why don't you just go home?'

'Masaki our son doesn't love papa anymore! Oh, the pain!' Isshin stood there as tears flowed before a shoe hit his face and he curled up in a ball in the corner of the room repeating 'Why doesn't our kids love me?' over and over.

'DAD Stop being such a fool and why didn't you tell us that Ichigo had his boyfriend over? We could have come over another day.' Yuzu glanced towards Grimmjow as she mentioned boyfriend that caused a blush to creep its way up ichigos neck.

'MY SON IS IT TRUE? DO YOU FINALLY INTEND TO SETTLE DOWN AND MAKE LITTLE BABIES SO I CAN SPOIL THEM AND BECOME AN OLD GRANDPA! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION! BRING OUT THE CHAMPA-' Isshin was flung across the room, as both Karin and Ichigo punched the crazy man, and slammed into the wall before falling to the floor with a resounding thud.

'Sorry Ichigo we'll come back another time. Just give me or Yuzu a call when ya free ok?' Karin collected the shoe she had thrown at her dad and started to drag the old man to the door as Yuzu quickly apologized to both Ichigo and Grimmjow before hugging Ichigo and followed her twin out the door leaving both of the males in a shocked silence.

'Um well that was…' Grimmjow was the first one to break the silence with a small chuckle as Ichigo ran a hand through his untamed hair and shocked Grimmjow by looking straight into his eyes with the same seriousness that they had held before his dad had barged in, almost like the incident hadn't occurred._ Was that a common thing that happened in his family? _But before he could think any more on the matter Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts by ichigos next words.

'For once in my life I'm gunna do something that I'm probably going to regret later and I'm going to forgive you because as fucked up as this is I don't see what the point would be of you making the trip here just to sprout some bullshit.' It pained Ichigo to say what his mind was telling him to say, instead of what his heart was but he knew he needed to make sure he wasn't going to get burned 'BUT I'm not letting you into my life(or heart for that matter) that easily, that will be something you have to earn.'

Grimmjow, who was always a man who lived off instinct, leapt towards Ichigo crushing them together in a bone breaking hug.

'G-g-grimm can't b-breathe' Ichigo gasped trying to remove himself from Grimmjows grip as his heart calmed from the sudden onslaught of emotions. Grimmjows grip loosened but he still held onto Ichigo like he was the only stable thing in the world for him to be near. Standing there Ichigo was unbelievably happy and shocked at the taller man's reaction before remembering his own words: He would not let him into his life not without him earning his place.

'Grimmjow please let me go' his voice was so calm it disturbed even himself as he stepped out of Grimmjows loosening embrace.

'Sorry Ichigo I must of surprised you I didn't think before I acted, hehehehe they did say I was raised by the wolves right' Grimmjows soft chuckle resounded throughout the room making Ichigos heart jump, attacking his chest. 'Ne, let me prove that I can be your friend at least then, let me take you out somewhere, your choice and I'll pay, ok? You can invite some friends if you don't trust me that much yet'

'Let me think about it ok? This is a lot to think about. Give me your number I'll need it right? I'll contact you when I've sorted my thoughts out, I just need some time,' Grimmjow smirks as he grabs his phone and hands it to Ichigo.

'Ring me if you need me… like for anything, I'll see you later then I suppose ichi and I really am sorry more sorry than you could ever believe' and with that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez strolled out of Ichigos house leaving Ichigo quite shell shocked as a blush began to cover his face.

_Did he just call me ichi?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finished school for the Christmas holidays today so im free to write for a while, yay. I should probably start updating this weekly or something so I know when I need to write a chapter by, it would make it easier hahahaha. Well anyway thanks for reading the story and here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I don't own bleach :'(**

**Chapter 4: satisfaction**

Grimmjow was over the moon, well not quite literally but he was a lot more confident than when he had first approached his heart ache. _Thank god, I was totally prepared to be pummeled into the ground or at least walk away with a few broken bones… or not walk away at all._ Grimmjow weaved through the crowded shopping area until he reached 'Hollow strawberry'. The shop, which sold CDs and games, was Grimmjows biggest achievement, although it was majorly overshadowed by ichigos acceptance now. He had spent the last year of his high school career tormenting Ichigo and planning the shops opening, and using his various connections he had opened the small yet successful business just four months after finishing his education.

"NEL, OI TIT-FACE, I'm back get your arse out here!" Grimmjow slammed the door shut as a short female with sea-green hair and huge boobs strutted out from the room behind the counter, Nel had been the first person Grimmjow had thought of when he had opened the shop and needed someone to help him with the shop.

They had met when Grimmjow had been out with Gin one of his … acquaintances; he was more than a connection but too dangerous and mysterious to labeled as a friend. Gin had brought along one of his 'friends', Starrk, for a few drinks and the two had got to know each other, apparently the sleep deprived looking man had been a teacher at his high school it didn't surprise Grimmjow he had recognized him, Grimmjow didn't pay much attention to anything other than his orange haired fixation but the teachers were always on his back trying to get him to 'achieve his potential'.

At first Grimmjow was pissed off at the man he was trying to converse with, he looked like he would rather be asleep in some ditch than listen to him but after Gin had told him that the lazy man was always like that, telling the blue haired man it was best to stick to yes or no questions, before the fox like man wondered off. After that Grimmjow found it easy to talk to the slightly older man because Starrk rarely talked back just nodding his head as his eyes drooped as if he was going to fall asleep.

They had been discussing, if you could call it that, how weird Gin could be when Nel had stumbled into the bar and headed straight towards them. Starrks eyes had shot open as he asked her what had happened, Starrks face turned murderous when she whispered Cirucci and Starrk moved the hair from her face. Her cheek was bright red with the hint of swelling and tears ran freely down her face, she hid behind starrk as a purpled haired woman stormed through the bar, her purple eyes fixed on the trembling form hiding behind Stark. The angry purple haired woman had started to scream at Nel demanding that she was to go home straight away and she would deal with her there. Nel had refused and Grimmjow was forced to grab the purple haired woman, Cirucci, preventing her from dragging the trembling woman out of the bar. Grimmjow had 'Kindly' requested that the woman leave the bar, after what he put Ichigo through he wasn't going to let another person get hurt in front of him, he didn't care how hypocritical it might have been seen as by some people, he would try to change before he tried to find Ichigo to apologize to him.

Starrk had thanked him for getting rid of Cirucci and so had Nel; she introduced herself as Starrks younger sister, although he had found out later that Starrk was actually adopted. Grimmjow was annoyed when he found out that she was actually older than him by four years, even though she talked like a child, making Grimmjow realize that Starrk must have been a lot older than he looked, as he looked only about a year older than Grimmjow himself but was actually older than Nel. Starrk had bought them all a drink to cheer up his sister and thank Grimmjow. The two had left after Nel had once again apologized for the trouble she had caused, as they left Gin finally came back and sat talking to Grimmjow. He finished his drink before both of them finished the business they had met up for and went home.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here bastard," Nels mouth grew into a face splitting smile as she saw the small content smirk that lingered on her bosses face, the smirk that only appeared when the man was beating the shit out of the unfortunate sod that had pissed him off … or when he was talking about his precious shop.

"Sooooo, how'd it go with itsygo? Please tell me you didn't start a fight with him!" Nels face glowed with expectance "come on tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I want ALL the dirty details, like NOW grimmy!" she bounced on her feet as Grimmjow threw her his deadliest glare until he realized nothing would stop her from getting exactly what she wanted

"You're such a nosey bitch … hey now don't use that face… God dammit woman fine he let me in to his house and, No, for once I didn't start a fight with him or even try to start a fight. Nel you should have seen him, his hair was just as gorgeous as when we used to fight and his eyes, my god his eyes practically sucked out your soul after he finished burning through your mind" Nel struggled to trap the laughter that tried to escape. She had never seen her boss so hyped before even if she was the only person Grimmjow would show even a silver of his true emotions to, she was the one who had found the information about Ichigo after the blue haired idiot had told her what he had done during his high school life, Nel never liked seeing him sad especially after everything he had done for her. She now knew that it was best not to mention his high school years when he was intoxicated. It would lead to him becoming extremely pissed off or cause him to suddenly become withdrawn neither of which was a good thing to happen while they were in public, Grimmjow got very defensive if you found out one of his weaknesses.

"Grimmjow please tell you didn't rape the poor child, that's illegal ya know" Nel collapsed as her laughter erupted from their confines.

"JESUS WOMAN, I'm not a total sexual deviant!" Grimmjow scoffed as the thought whizzed through his mind, causing him a small… well rather big problem to his attention as images of his berry moaning under him flitted across his mindscape.

"… immjow? GRIMMJOW you still there? Or are you too busy fantasizing… again" came the teasing voice from the green haired female as Grimmjow was pulled out of his imagination before his problem became just a bit too obvious.

"Nel you have no idea how good I feel, I can finally say after all this time that I have a chance with him, he gave me his number ya know, that means something right? Maybe I should text him… no he said he would contact me when he is ready I'll just have to wait!"

"Grimmy chill out ok? You can go home if you want, I can deal with the shop for the rest of the day, and you need to sort ya self out if ya get what I mean" Nel raised an eyebrow at Grimmjows problem as she told him to go home and pushed him out the door before throwing him her keys "Take my car I don't need it today I'm staying at Harribels tonight."

Harribel and Nel had been best friends since the two had met in high school and they had both got even closer since Harribel had started to date Nels brother Starrk last year. Harribel had been one of the only people that was able to help Nel when, just three weeks after Grimmjow and Nel had first met, she had been attack by her violent ex-girlfriend, Cirucci. Harribel had spent a lot of time trying to get Nel just to step outside her house Nel had refused for weeks to show her face to her friends. She was ashamed of the scar that stretched from one check over her nose to the other, the scar that her ex had embedded into her face with a shard of glass she had made when the violent bitch had threw the smaller woman's face into the window.

Harribel had wasted no time in chasing Cirucci and leaving her incapable of moving from her hospital bed for three months as her broken arms, fractured ribs and cracked bones in her left leg caused her pain, an eye for an eye Harribel had said to Starrk when he had heard of what had happen to the woman. Starrk had just nodded after a small frown marred his face; a show of emotion from the lazy man was rare… as was anything else that he had to put effort into. Two days after Cirucci was released from hospital her body turned up in the morgue shot through the heart.

Now Nel and Harribel regularly visited each other's houses to dish any dirt they had heard during the week. Normally they would meet up with Harribels younger sisters, Mila rose, apache and sun-sun and get something to eat but tonight the three siblings were on holiday with their parents, Harribel had used this chance to have the house to herself … and Starrk who was practically living there while Harribels parents were absent.

Grimmjow caught the keys before he started to walk towards her car "Thanks Nel, I owe ya one, remember to lock up. Have fun with Harribel, Tell Starrk I'm free tonight if he needs to get away from you girls!" Grimmjow called back to her as he climbed into the car and sped off.

"Idiot," shaking her head as she closes the door and returns to her previous tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya so I'm going to try to update this every Friday … hopefully, I've never been that good at keeping to a schedule but I'll try my best :) well here is the next chapter anyway, thank you to the people who've read this far and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Well played**

"Shinji you should have seen him, I nearly fell into a coma when he hugged me. You know how I felt during school, you and chad were the only ones that dared to get close to me," Shinji removed his hair from his eyes to scorn Ichigo, he hoped his eyes were conveying his utter disbelief to his best friend.

"Ichigo seriously! The guy torments you for three years, THREE YEARS ICHIGO! Then he drops off the face of the planet for a year or two and randomly springs up confessing his undying love to ya. AND YOU! What do ya do? Do you beat the living shit out of him? Do you slam the door in his face? NO, YOU FUCKING ACCEPT HIM! Like he didn't place ya in hospital more fucking times than I've took it up the ass from Nnoitra, COME ON ICHIGO WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

Ichigo could do nothing more than frown as he got scolded by his friend like a child being punished by his parent, he was no longer floating on cloud nine but plummeting to earth at a deadly speed, "Please Shin he's not that bad anymore he's chan-"

"NO ICHIGO PEOPLE LIKE HIM DON'T CHANGE, HE WILL FOREVER BE THE BASTARD THAT I HAD TO WATCH BEAT YOU HALF TO DEATH WHILE HIS FUCKING FRIENDS HELD ME DOWN!" Shinjis words tore through ichigos heart with alarming strength, he didn't want either of them to be reminded of the time shinji had stumbled upon one of his and Grimmjows fights. "Please Ichigo stay away from him,"

"I'm sorry Shin I can't. I would if I could, you know I would, but I truly believe I can't," Ichigo swiped at a tear that had dared to escape from his damp eyes as he mumbled his apology to the blonde haired male in front of him before his shoulders were gripped tightly and he was pulled into a tight embrace as the tears finally flowed freely down his face.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. Ugh I'm an awful friend huh. Listen Ichigo, I get it ok? I mean come on, who am I to talk when I'm with Nnoitra but Ichigo if you're really going to test out Jaegerjaquez just promise me you'll have someone with you, just in case… ya know" Shinji sighed as the sobs that raked through Ichigo slowed down and he lifted his eyes to meet with shinjis.

"Well ok then… if I have to have someone with me… will you come with me to meet Grimmjow? Please, Please, Please! I was going to ask Renji but I don't think it would be a good thing for the guy that I know had a crush on me to meet the one guy that I actually love." Ichigo called out the best puppy dog eyes he could and with the added tear stains he could see his friend's resistance crumble in his eyes.

"I seriously think you know me too well sometime you know!" Shinji taps Ichigo on the head, knowing full well he's been well and truly played by the conniving orange headed bitch "I'll go as long as Nnoitra can, he needs to treat me anyway especially after I had to take the day off work yesterday due to hi-"

"SHINJI I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Jesus you're as bad as my dad sometimes!" Ichigo screamed as he covered the smirking male's mouth to prevent the unnecessary details of shinjis sex life from polluting his poor mind. "Oh that reminds me I want the spare key to my house from you within the next week. I remember telling you I wanted it back after the incident where you had SEX with Nnoitra in MY BED! Jesus Christ you don't know how many times I have had nightmares in that room from the thought of you and that spoons activities!"

"Why Ichigo I didn't know you thought about our activities that much, if you want … you could always join us if you want?" shinji dodged a near fatal blow to the head as he danced away giggling like a demented freak, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, chill out berry I wouldn't share Nnoi with ANYONE… no-one else could handle him, let's just say he isn't the easiest to take in plus I gotta say I don't half mind his huge co-" "SHINJI! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Ichigo punched the vulgar man as he snatched the keys from the blonde mans out-stretched hand and stormed out of the room.

"Heyya, Ichi-bitch what ya doing here?" a tall black haired male with a green eye patch over his left eye waltz through the door Ichigo was destined for.

"Hi Nnoitra tell your perverted excuse for a boyfriend to keep his sex life where it belongs: in the bedroom ... in HIS OWN BEDROOM!" Ichigo shook his head as he marched out the front door and slammed the door behind him.

"Shinji? What was that about?" Nnoitra was already groping his blonde boyfriends arse as he was pulled into a deep kiss by the blonde before he broke the kiss and went to sit down on their sofa.

"It was nothing; I was just messing with him. Though I am worried about his newest interest, you remember me telling you about Jaegerjaquez right?" Nnoitras body tensed as he sat next to the smaller male, he had heard tales about Ichigos and Jaegerjaquez confrontations throughout their high school years, none of which he had appreciated the orange head going through.

"Ne Shinji we'll take care of him if he can't take care of himself, but doesn't worry so much! He's not a child!" Nnorita wrapped the worried blonde in his arms before reaching across to plant a firm kiss on shinjis lip. A smirk grew on his lipsas he felt a soft hand creep its way up his back slowly pulling the taller males top over his head.

"Someone's impatient," Nnoitra teased, he was only answered by another hand reaching towards his head pulling it down to connect the twos lips once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya another chapter … it's a bit late but hey at least its updated on a Friday like I said it would right? I would have been able to update sooner but I went to my dad's and I was visiting all my family so I didn't get the next chapter wrote till now. Well I hope you enjoy it and I probably won't be able to post another chapters next Friday because of all tests at school … apparently revising is important, but I will try to get the next chapter up the week after. Btw the song is Sorry by Chris Daughty. Thank you to everyone who has read the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 6: Hooked?**

Will you listen to my story?  
>It'll just be a minute<br>how can I explain?

What ever happened here  
>never meant to hurt you<br>how could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
>will you believe me?<br>Listen to my story  
>Say you won't leave me<br>When I say I'm sorry  
>Can you forgive me?<br>When I say I'll always be there  
>Will you believe?<p>

"Grimmjow, ya phones goin-" the small object was snatched out of the silver haired man's hand as he was pushed back from the force to fall back onto the chair he had just vacated. "Gin I'll talk in a minute, this is important" the male glared at Grimmjow but knew it would come to no good as he saw Grimmjows face morphed into a nervous scowl when he answered the phone.

"Hello? Ichi? Yeah its Grimmjow, I was starting to think ya wouldn't call hahahaha…" a moment of silence enveloped the room as Grimmjow concentrated on the person the other end of the call while Gin tried to figure out what could possibly cause his headstrong, violent friend to act so…jumpy and careful.

"This Friday? Really, yeah it's good where you got in mind? Hmmmm …. Well I know of a few clubs, In fact we could go to Zangetsu," Grimmjow nods his head at Gin hoping to get a sign that that would be ok, he was in fact the owner of the new club, it had only been open for two months but was by far the most popular club. The club, to Gin, was very much like what 'Hollow strawberry' was to Grimmjow. Gin had enjoyed slowly building smaller businesses as he patiently created his perfect club 'Zangetsu'. He had named the club after a character from an old legend that was said to have lived in heart of a mountain learning the secrets of the world by creating servants in the forms of foxes and wolves and sending them into the world. He sent them out into the world so that his vision of the world was never tainted by another person's view; the story had said that it was so that he could one day find a way to create the perfect being… Gin could never remember how the story ended but the name had always stuck with him and it seemed perfect for his club.

"Who is it? Ya friend…Ya lover? Sure you can even have VIP if ya want but you'll owe me" Gin was a very generous person but he wasn't one you wanted to be indebted to which is what shocked him into silence when Grimmjow agrees without a second thought. Gin was expecting to be told to piss off, that Grimmjow would take the mystery person elsewhere, what he wasn't expecting was for the blue haired man to smile at him and thank him. Where had the arrogant bastard gone? The man who bowed down to no one and who could probably sell his own mother to get what he wanted… although that probably wouldn't be a problem with the way that Grimmjow described his foster parents.

"Yeah we can go to Zangetsu I know a few people that can get us in… Shinji? Dude with the freaky smile that used to follow you round like you were joined at the hip or something? Yeah he can tag along … Apologize, what am I apologizing for I never hurt him, in fact the only time I saw him was when Yammy stopped him from getting into one of our fights!" Grimmjow pulled the phone away from his delicate ears as a frustrated Ichigo screamed through the phone

"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJACKS! YOUR FRIENDS MADE HIM WATCH YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME. HE"S MY BEST FRIEND AND THINKS YOU"RE NO BETTER THAN SHIT SO YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HIM OR I WILL MAKE SURE I NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN UNDERSTAND!" panting could be heard from the phone and Grimmjow waited until the breathing evened out before he spoke again. He knew he needed to be very careful when speaking to the irritated man, he knew just how easily Ichigo was to aggravate and he didn't want to destroy his chances this early on in the game.

"Shit Ichigo I'm trying. Look I'll try and apologize but I'm no good at that shit, if I piss someone off it normally ends with one walking away with a few injuries and a new view on life…. Uh yeah I'll try but I aint promising anything" muffled words can be heard from the phone as Gin shifted, uncomfortable with the new attitude Grimmjow was displaying, he knew that this Ichigo must be more than another of his fuck buddies there's no way he would be talked to like that if it was, Grimmjow was known to be very violent to those who looked down on him. The last person that had been the focus of Grimmjows wrath hadn't walked for two weeks.

"Ok I'll pick you up at seven and we can go for something to eat beforehand unless you want to go straight to the club then I'll pick you up at nine if you want… ok then I'll see you at seven on Friday, bye" Grimmjow released a sigh as he placed the phone on the table beside Gin before collapsing on the sofa and looking pleadingly at the silver haired man. "Oi you know how to apologize to a pissy, over- hormonal, overprotective best friend?"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh my god Grimmjow you're HOOKED!" the sudden explosive fit of laughter from the fox like man had Grimmjow tense and ready to destroy something, why did the man find it so amusing? So what if he was hooked, he didn't need to laugh! He needed to help him get through Friday night without pissing Ichigos protective friend off, didn't he know Ichigo would really go through with his threat if something went wrong? SO WHAT THE HELL WAS FUNNY!

"GIN SERIOUSLY, I don't ask you for anything, like anything at all, its bloody ridiculous the things you ask of a person who is indebted to you so please take me seriously when I endanger my own fucking safety by asking you for help for fuck sake!"

"Hang on. Ichigo now where have I heard that before… It isn't the same Ichigo you bullied in high school was it?" Gin raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"How do you know about that? You didn't know me in school," Grimmjow knew he shouldn't have been surprised; Gin was a godlike source of intelligence the cunning man could learn anything, hack anything and fuck anything … if he could be bothered.

"Starrk remember? He was a teacher in ya school and of course he told me about your famous confrontations with a certain orange haired boy" Gin smirked as Grimmjow scowled at him "so it is the same Ichigo that's… interesting, I thought high school was a bit old to bullying your crush Grimmjow."

"Gin shut up, just shut up! I get it ok; it was immature of me to act like that."

"Grimmjow seriously, pulling the pigtails of the girl… boy you like is classed as immature. Sending him to hospital now that's …"

"I KNOW! I know it was … overboard but I was scared, unbelievably scared." Grimmjow glared at the silver haired man as gin scoffed at him "What? I get scared … well only once but… Anyway that's not what we need to discuss! Just help me pull together an acceptable apology or something!" Grimmjow searched his memory for a time when he had apologized to ANYONE so that he had at least a basis for what he was going to say to the blonde prick. The two men sat down on the sofa as they tried to weave together a sincere sounding apology by now all previous thoughts of business were hidden at the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I finally finished chapter 7, after the Friday I was hoping to put it up … late again I know BUT I have a really good reason this time. I was ill for like a week, I mean really ill BORDERLINE DYING ILL, well maybe not that bad but still ill enough not to be able to focus on writing. Every time I tried to write it turned out crap so I patiently wait till I wasn't on the edge of life and death and got this chapter done. Well enough with my lame life story and on with the story. Here's chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story. Oh and I don't own anything other than the plot… which I seem to be doing a crap job with getting anywhere with :/ **

**Chapter 7: Clothes, Clowns and friendly comments **

"Shinji! I'm not wearing this!" Ichigo staggered into his living room where his blonde friend was eating Nnoitra face before the two broke away to glance at the spectacle of Ichigo trying to pull the green skinny jeans up to his waistline.

"What the fuck Shin, get a fucking room!" a bright red blush crawled its way up Ichigos face as he watched Shinji slap Nnoitra hand away from his ass before they had a chance to slip into his loose purple pants to carry on their perverted tasks.

"Sorry Ichigo, not our fault that not all of us have asexual relationships ya know," blood continued to rush to the orange headed face as he punched his demented friend before flipping them both the bird and storming off, slamming the door behind him with excess ferocity.

"Stupid perverted dickheads! Can't they just wait until they are in that sex den they call a home until they start fucking raping each other, seriously!" Ichigo furiously tore the skinnies off his legs, tossing them to the side before grabbing the most comfy pair of presentable black jeans he could find, that was the last time he tried to borrow his friends skinnies god knows how the blonde freak fitted into those horrible green jeans. What was he thinking letting Shinji advise him on clothes anyway? The only clothes Shinji ever wore either screamed 'TAKE ME NOW' (Literally, Ichigo never did find out where his idiot of a friend got that disgusting top from) or showed way too much skin, like to a point where you might as well have walked around in a thong and bra… not something Ichigo wanted to experience again after that time he got arrested for indecent exposure after a bit too much to drink.

He proceeded to tear through his wardrobe trying to find a substitute for his favourite top that had been attacked by a pint of beer Shinji had 'accidently' spilled on him just an hour before Grimmjow was going to pick him up. "Stupid fucker does anything as long as gets him what he wants, just coz he didn't like my top doesn't mean he has to fucking destroy it!" He laid three tops out on the bed; a light green top with a small skull printed on its front with three blood red lines running down its left eye, a blue top with the words 'Fuck you?' provocatively spelt out in white against the blue shirt, and a plain leaf green top that was there, in all honesty, as a last resort and to make him feel a little less pathetic about his wardrobe.

"Ichigo, come on you've only got 15 minutes till that wanker gets here, get ya arse into gear!" the door swung open as Shinji stood face to face with the murderous scowl of a topless Ichigo. "Ichigo you're not going out like that are ya? I know you want to seem confident but I didn't think you wanted to be jumped," Shinji crackled as Ichigos eyes burnt into the person who had caused all of his trouble tonight, starting with the beer incident.

"Shinji, I can't find a top, don't just fucking stand there. HELP ME! NOW!" Ichigo let a small growl of frustration out as he turned back to his bed, followed by a giggling Shinji who swept his eyes over the tops placed on his bed awaiting the frustrated orange headed man's judgement.

"Berry-head chill out; I don't think this is a difficult choice. For starters that green top is atrocious!" Shinji screwed his face up in disgust as he discarded the leaf green top, his eyes evaluating the other two tops before turning back to Ichigo while clicking his tongue "well that leaves these two … I think you should go with that one to be totally truthful," Shinjis face contorted into a smile that sent shivers of fear down Ichigos spine, he knew exactly what sort of creepy thoughts were dancing across the blondes twisted mind. He had only ever met two people that had such freakish smiles one being Shinji and the other being Shinjis boyfriend Nnoitra who had an almost identical smile but one that promised pain instead of mischief like his blonde counterparts. Shinji grabbed the blue top and pushed it towards Ichigo "If you wear it you can show that blue haired freak whose boss and if nothing else you might even be able to find a good fuck in the club. God knows it's been too long since you got laid my dear deprived little sex minx"

Shinjis giggles filed the room as he received a slap from Ichigo before he snatched the top from Shinjis hands and ran out the room into the bathroom with a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later a fully clothed Ichigo emerged with his hair framing his face in all of its golden glory. "So? Do I look ok?" Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair before straightening his top so it clung to his defined chest.

"Perfectly Fuckable Ichigo," Shinji commented as he threw Ichigo his phone and wallet, although Grimmjow had promised to pay for everything he wasn't going to go anywhere without some escape money he had learnt that from the last time he had gone on a date with a previous potential boyfriend he had made the idiotic choice to say yes to. The arsehole left Ichigo with no way home after he had refused to go home and have sex with the fucking shithead. _Hang on is this a date? _That line of thought was quickly stopped as Shinji smacked him on the head.

"Right! Go on he's here. Remember we'll meet you at Zangetsu at nine but if you need me beforehand don't worry about ringing us we'll be there quicker than that dickhead can regret whatever the fuck he did!" Shinji smiled as he spoke but his voice held an icy venom that promised revenge against Grimmjow should he hurt Ichigo… or do anything even a little bit wrong, oh Shinji was going to enjoy this night.

"Yep I know mother! Just make sure ya at Zangetsu at nine or I'll have to spend all of Grimm's money myself!" Shinji sighed as he realised that Ichigo was already reverting to nicknames "And when you do see Grimm try to be nice, I know he was a dickhead before but give him a chance"

"Ichi-"

"For me? Please" Ichigo knew he still hated the man but he really wanted Shinji to see that maybe, just maybe the blue haired man had changed.

Sighing, Shinji nodded and ushered Ichigo towards the door after giving him a quick hug "I'll give him a chance just this once to prove he's still not the same bastard but if he hurts you I'm not responsible for my actions."

"Thanks Shinji. I'll see ya later then, and don't be late." Ichigo returned the hug before a car horn was heard outside and he headed out the door towards a blue Jaguar XKR-S.

_Dear god how the hell did he afford that!_ Ichigos eyes widened as he took in the icy blue car before him _ok maybe there's more to Grimmjow than I thought… like he's a professional car thief…or a high ranking gang member or maybe he's a host… NO BAD ICHIGO no thinking like that, don't think about that blue haired man making people moan, not a good line of thought with these jeans JESUS._ Ichigo was torn between jealousy and lust as images of Grimmjow more than a little naked and panting flashed through his mind before he realised that standing there drooling probably wasn't the best way to start off the night._ This is gunna be one hell of a night._

Gathering his courage and over imaginative mind Ichigo continued on his way to the blue car, taking a deep breath and reached for the door handle. _Well in for a penny, in for a pound I suppose._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so im going to post chapter 8 and 9 now because I got them written but now im going on a small break from writing … for a month or so. I might start writing again sooner but at the moment school is being stupid and stressful so im gunna take a break. Don't hate me please I've tried to end it at a part where it's acceptable and I'm able to start it again or leave it closed so if I do decide to continue with it (which I most likely will) I can easily start it again. I'm sure after a bit of a break I will be bursting with ideas, and should I start again I'll answer the many questions that my story leaves. Thanks for reading the story and hope that you enjoyed it so far.**

**Chapter 8: Dinner Date**

"Hey" Ichigo climbed into the luxurious seat and smiled at Grimmjow mot quite making eye contact as he tried to keep the subtle blush that threatened to spread under control. Grimmjow smiled back as he took in Ichigos outfit, the blue top had him grinning stupidly, the top obviously shouted seme while Ichigos whole being screamed uke proud and clear, the black jeans hugged him like a second skin and Grimmjow knew exactly what would be gracing him tonight as he slept "Shinji said he'll meet us at Zangetsu, he's bringing Nnoitra if that's ok with you?"

"Nnoitra? As in Nnoitra Gilga? Ranked 5th in the underground fights, the same person that has beaten everyone that went gone against him other than Hichigo, Pantera, Roa and Coyote? That Nnoitra?" Grimmjows ears perked up in disbelief at the thought of Ichigo hanging around with the violent man.

He had met Nnoitra a few times before due to his side hobby and stress reducer of fighting in the underground ring, Nnoitra was one of the only fighters that didn't hide his identity when fighting. He always said that it was an insult to his opponents if he didn't show them the face of the person that was going to defeat them, whereas the other fighters either weren't as cocky as the spoon of a man or didn't want their side hobby to become part of their day life.

"Uh yeah you know him? Didn't you recognize him from the photo on my wall, you were studying it pretty intensely when I saw you after my dad called"_ I knew that lanky bastard seemed familiar how did I not notice the freak _Grimmjow mental face palmed as Ichigos voice invaded his thoughts again "but Shinji says he's not fighting as much as he used to ever since they got together because of an incident…" Ichigo cut off then deciding it wasn't appropriate for him to be speaking about his friends past to a person that still had a bad relationship with him "So um were we going? I'm starving Shinji stopped me from eating … the fucker said I would get fat!" Grimmjow laughed at that, Ichigo fat? So not happening. Obviously misinterpreting this Ichigo shot him a heated glare "What? You think I'm fat?" –

"No! Of course not!" Grimmjow was shocked at the way the conversation was heading, they had only just been sat in the car under ten minutes and they were already fighting. Brilliant! Silence descended causing the air to be coated in think tension.

"So… Shinji then, anything I should avoid mentioning when we meet or should I just expect to have my face rearranged?" Ichigo laughed as Grimmjows face twisted into a smile at his own success of lightening the mood in the car. Ichigo quickly covered his face as a blush painted his face when he realised just how intently he had been staring at the blue haired man "Ichigo? You ok, you're looking a bit red. If you're not feeling well we can go out another night if you want,"

"No I'm fine, don't worry hehehehe. Shinji will be fine with ya as long as you don't look at Nnoitra in the wrong way, let's just say he's a bit possessive when it comes to the spoon. So come on tell me where we're going" Ichigo pestered Grimmjow all the way but Grimmjow simply said it was a surprise and carried on talking about random things that allowed Ichigo to start conversation giving both men valuable chances to learn about each other.

"Hollow Strawberry? Why'd ya name it that?" the topic of the conversation had switched to Grimmjows current job, and Grimmjow wasted no time in describing his success with his shop.

"Well the name was the last thing that I thought of, it was in the last year of school… the first fight we had at the beginning of the year do you remember? You said that my reasons for fighting were pathetic and it didn't matter how many hits I landed on you my heart would always be hollow… I was so mad at you; you knew nothing of being hollow. If my reasons for fighting were pathetic didn't that make you pathetic for fighting back? But about a month before I opened the shop I remembered what you said and it just seemed like the perfect name "Hollow" for me and… "Strawberry" for you." Grimmjow was expecting an annoyed retort from his passenger he knew how much the smaller hated people relating his name to Strawberry or anything just as girly so when no comment was made Grimmjow turned quickly to look at Ichigo but he was met with the back of Ichigos head.

Ichigo hid his face from Grimmjows view as he tried to get the blush that covered his face under control, normally had anyone related his name to the fruit they would have received a pissed off glare and a violent punch but what Grimmjow had said caused him a totally different reaction, the blue haired bastard actually listened to him when he was furiously ranting at him during their high school years!

"Sorry did I say something weird? Should probably learn to think before I speak… anyway we're here!" Ichigo looked round eyes wide in shock he hadn't even noticed the car had stopped. Grimmjow jumped out the car, walked round to Ichigos side and opened the door causing Ichigo to snicker at the exaggerated performance the blue haired male was putting on as he opened the door and helped Ichigo out … like a proper "gentlemen".

All his laughter became silent as he saw exactly where Grimmjow had taken him; he looked around in disbelief as Grimmjow tugged him inside of the arched entrance of Tensa. The restaurant had only been open six months when it had received its 5 star rating and even now 4 years later you'd have to book a seat two weeks in advance unless you were ultra-rich or a star… or a blue haired male that seemed to enjoy surprising unsuspecting orange heads by showing off just how connected you were.

"Grimmjow you have to be kidding me! I can't even afford to go for a piss in this place, let alone a meal." Ichigo mouth nearly hit the floor as two waiters welcomed them like they were regulars and led them to a table that sat two.

The table was placed next to a huge sculptor of a panther ready to leap; the detail was amazing from its delicate looking tail and ears to its emotion filled eyes. Ichigo stared at the beautiful statue as he sat down on the relaxing cream chair.

"It's not that expensive" _BULLSHIT Tensa was rated as the most expensive, but best by far, place to take a date for the last three years "_but this place serves food very quickly," Grimmjow smirked at Ichigos face, he had hoped to treat the smaller to a nice meal, yes, but he was also using it to show off a bit. Who was he not to take opportunities when they practically threw themselves at his feet?

"So care to tell me how you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez can afford to eat in such a place where the food isn't only cooked by chefs that trained at the best cooking schools but is also really overpriced, like seriously overpriced. Even with the money you make from your shop I doubt you could afford even a cup of water from this place so please do spill. You have a side job? Drugs? Slaves? Host?" Ichigos eyes lit up with amusement as he imagined all the possible jobs that Grimmjow could do, most of which he knew the blue haired man wouldn't have patience for, especially a host. He waited for Grimmjow to continue as a waiter brought them both a drink.

"Hahahahahahahaha no not quite Ichigo no drugs, slaves … or host clubs although I do suppose I would be very successful in such a business," Grimmjows smirk grew as Ichigo raised his eyebrow as if to say "Cocky much" before he continued "No in fact it's not really my money to be honest, I don't think you would remember but during business studies in our last year of school I got pulled out, a guy by the name of Kain wanted to meet me."

Ichigo thought back to his last year, of course he remembered it business studies was his only class together with Grimmjow in his final year. The teachers had long since decided it was best to split them up as much as they could to prevent violent clashes during classes. During one of the lessons Grimmjow had been called out by the headmaster's secretary but he had returned the next day ready to start another fight with Ichigo like nothing had changed so Ichigo had assumed nothing had happened of much importance.

"Yeah well turned out Kain was my father …not that it was a shock I knew I was adopted, my mother had been killed in a car crash when I was still a baby. What shocked me was that this guy, Kain had been searching for me ever since my mum had ran away with another man, taking me and quite a bit of money with her, from everything I've heard about her she was a total bitch but you get what your given right? Well anyway Kain was glad to have finally found me, which I thought was a bit weird I mean would you have searched for a kid who you didn't even know was yours and mother did such a thing to you but apparently Kain makes a big thing about family and how families should look after each other no matter what. So I took the test and it turned out I was his kid, my mum and dad were happy to let me go back with Kain, I wasn't the easiest child to deal with."

Ichigo almost dropped his glass, how could Grimmjow talk about something like that so easily? He had no idea what to say, Ichigo had never known that Grimmjow was adopted, although no one really knew much about him during school. Still, the thought that he had been through so much and Ichigo hadn't even been able to tell that something important had happened to Grimm made the orange head irritated.

Grimmjow smirked at the shock present on Ichigos face; he wasn't one to make up elaborate stories to cover the truth simply because he couldn't give a flying fuck about what people thought he was like.

"Anyway let's forget about all the little details and relax. So tell me Ichigo how's life been treating you?" a relaxed grin spread across Ichigos face as he slowly started to recount anything he found interesting in his recent past, leaving out the "unimportant facts" and more embarrassing memories. They both carried on like this throughout the meal in a calm causal conversation, the atmosphere light and happy as Ichigo savored the delicious cuisine that the restaurant served with impeccable speed and manners just like Grimmjow had said.

Old family stories and jokes were laughed at and Ichigo slowly began to let even more of his walls down as the night continued. Something was warning Ichigo in the abyss of his mind, scolding him for letting his resolve fall so pathetically, chiding him for breaking a promise for the first time but he soon silenced the voice with some simple logic _I didn't let him back into my heart, he just never left it. _


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is my last chapter for a while, it's the longest chapter in the story and I think I ended it at an appropriate point. Like I said on my previous chapter I am taking a little break and I don't know whether I will pick this story back up, that's why I tried to finish it at a point where it can both end and be started again. I do hope to start it again once all the stress with school and crap is over but I don't know when/if that'll be. Well I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 9: Changes and Chances**

"Grimm, the meal was lovely thank you" Ichigo blushed as he slid back into the car, he wasn't lying the meal and atmosphere was perfect. Everything had felt so natural like it was a normal event in his life and because of that Ichigo was both thankful and wary.

He loved the feeling of the blue haired male next to him, the way his heart beat when their gazes met or the heat that was caused when their hands accidentally brushed against each other. What made Ichigo cautious was the fact that the blue haired man was so tame, yes he knew that the taller man was being careful not to upset him trying to show him that he had changed but Ichigo couldn't help thinking that maybe he was being too careful. Not that any of that mattered to him at the moment, his mind was clouded with the few drinks he had consumed and he was slowly falling more and more into his drunken state, a state where he was dangerously talkative and emotional.

"It was nice wasn't it, im glad you enjoyed it. Guess it's time to face Hirako, just gotta remember not to look at the spoon and everything will be fine right?" Ichigo laughed at the nervous tone that laced Grimmjows words although he wasn't expecting Shinji to be docile when they meet up, he was however hoping that his blonde friend wasn't going to be too harsh on Grimm.

"Shinjis harmless … well sort of."

"Is that a 'keep ya guard up and an ambulance on speed dial' type of sort of?"

"Nope that's a 'he might get a few good hits in if you don't keep ya wits about ya but punches like a girl' type of sort of, Trust me Grimm he won't try anything to bad," _I don't think he will anyway._ Ichigo had felt bad for saying shinji punched like a girl, he knew first hand that he could pack quite a punch but there was no need to tell Grimm that right now.

A comfortable silence descended as they continued on their way to the club, Grimmjow trying his best to think of a way to prevent injury to himself without hurt the blonde. It wasn't so much the blonde's reaction that worried him and to tell the truth ichigos reaction was only a fraction of the reason he was concerned. No it was Nnoitra he was wary of, he knew he would have no problem subduing the overprotective blonde however should he hurt the blonde he was sure the giant of a man wouldn't let him off easy. Grimmjow normally wouldn't have a problem dealing with the insufferable spoon however if he exchanged hits with the man it would surely affect Ichigo. That was his dilemma and the only conclusion he could come to was let the blonde have his way, he was just hoping that the idiot hadn't got stronger.

"Grimm, why are you doing this?"

Grimmjow was pulled from his thoughts by Ichigos question; he gave him a questioning glance "Doing what Ichi?"

"This, the meal, the club…just everything. I mean I don't want to sound ungrateful because I'm really not, it's just that it's all a bit weird"

"Weird? How is it weird?" Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo quickly, he was completely confused, and the night had been good right? Had he done something wrong, made a mistake, and fucked it up already.

"It's not a bad sort of weird I suppose but it's scary. I was so close, so fucking close to making you a memory, a past obsession and I nearly did, I nearly got over you. Jesus I had even gone out with Shinji and tried dating and all that crap a normal person does at my age. Shinji says I'm stupid thinking about you for so long he said that you were an asshole who wouldn't be able to understand love if it slapped you in the face, and I told him that it didn't matter." Ichigo scowled as he clenched and unclenched his fists, he felt angry at himself he knew that he shouldn't be saying what he was especially not to Grimmjow but he just couldn't stop himself. He wanted so bad to make the other understand.

"Ichigo… you liked me? Since when? I thought you hated me?" Grimmjow frowned as the other laughed an almost insane laugh.

"Hated you? Of course not and you know what, that's what pissed me off the most. Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, the biggest asshole in the fucking world, the only person I ever wanted to truly hate and the only person that I ever wanted to love me. But I guess that just showed how fucked up I am, the only person I wanted to hate, I loved and the only person I wanted to love me hated me instead. Now that I think about it, the whole fucking thing doesn't make sense! Shinji said I was punishing myself by wanting you, he said that I needed somebody else, that you wouldn't love me like I did you and you know what I did? I hit him; I hit him so much that I gave him concussion, I FOUGHT MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND BECAUSE HE TOLD THE TRUTH!" Tears ran down Ichigos face, his eyes hysterical making the boy seem so much younger, so much more vulnerable.

They were outside the club by now and Grimmjow parked behind the building but neither made a move to exit the car nor did they notice Shinji and Nnoitra leaning against their car at the far side of the parking lot.

"Ichi, I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, shit I didn't even know how I was hurting you. I-I-I don't know what to say…" Grimmjows sentence faded away, his chest clenched as he realised just how much he had hurt him. How long the boy must have been in pain, and then he had just popped up after all that time Ichigo had been trying to forget him and leave behind the painful past. He was a total bastard Ichigo was right he was the biggest asshole in the world and he had no right to be near the berry, not after everything he had put the distraught boy through. "Ichigo, look I'm sorry, I know it won't make up for anything I did but if you want I can leave, I'll leave you alone to get on with your life. You can forget all about me and I'll stay awa-"

"NO, Grimm I'm sorry please don't leave. Please don't leave again I don't want you to go away. I don't want to forget, I don't want to be alone anymore, please stay with me I'm scared, I tried my best to not be selfish but just this once I want someone who'll stay." Panic coated his voice and fear clouded his watery eyes as Grimmjow pulled the smaller into an awkward hug before growling in annoyance at the restricted space, the blue haired man tore his phone out of his pocket and rang Gin.

"Grimmjow it's so ni-"

"Not now please Gin, im out back can you open the backdoor and let us in, and I'll need some privacy, your office will do."

"Give me two mins I'll be right there," Grimmjow mumbled his thanks as he climbed out the car, quickly pulling Ichigo out of the passenger side and carrying him carefully towards the door to the club. He reached the door as it opened to reveal the fox like man who immediately took in the scene as the smile fell off his face.

Grimmjow continued towards the open doorway until he was pulled back by a furious blonde "Oi, Jaegerjaquez! What are you doing with Ich-" Shinji growled as he saw Ichigos tear stained face, automatically assuming the worst "YOU BASTARD, CAN'T YOU EVEN GO A DAY WITHOUT HURTING HI-"

"Shut it Hirako, just give me a bit to talk to him then I'll face whatever shit you're gunna throw at me," with that he spun round ignoring everyone else and fled into Gins office, gently placing Ichigo on the sofa that he and Gin had spent plenty of time joking, arguing and generally relaxing on whenever Grimmjow visited Gin in the club. Grimmjow gently hugged the sobbing orange headed boy, whispering soothing words to him until the sobs that tore through his body became less and less violent.

"Hey, you feeling better? Ichi? You ok?" Grimmjow slowly stepped back from Ichigo, only to be pulled back by the calming berry-head.

" I must look so pathetic right now I guess," a weak laugh escaped the damp lips as Ichigo wiped away the tears that clung to his face, slowly releasing his death-grip on Grimmjow as his mind became clearer and he was finally able to regret his words and actions.

"Ichigo, look I know I was ass and I will leave if that's what you feel I should do but if, like you said before, you want me to stay I will. I'll try my best to make you happy, I'll even try to get along with your blonde freak and his stick of a lover" Grimmjow felt a small relieved smile tug at his lips as Ichigo giggled at his description of the two men.

"They aren't that bad once you get to know them, a bit annoying and ridiculously horny but all in all they're very loyal and kind." Ichigo slowly relaxed as more giggles escaped him caused by Grimmjows sceptical look.

"Does this mean I can stay and get to know them?" A hopeful glimmer shone from the deep blue eyes as they stared directly into those the soft chocolate eyes and for the first time Ichigo could read Grimmjow like an open book, the look in his eyes stripping Grimmjows heart of all its defences and protection as he waited for Ichigos decision.

"You're not allowed to leave me; I won't let you hurt me again." Grimmjow let a feral grin devour his face as his heart soared in his chest, but Ichigo didn't miss the look of regret that danced through his eyes before he slowly closed the gap between them. The blue haired man hesitated for a second before he inched closer to Ichigo and waited for Ichigo to show a sign of rejection. Being given no discouragement Grimmjow captured Ichigos lips, gently yet firmly deepening the kiss, exploring further with his tongue as he smirked in satisfaction at the small sweet sounds that were coming from Ichigo. Both were lost in the kiss until the basic need for oxygen forced them apart.

"G-grimm gotta g-go see Shin, they'll be worried," Grimmjow grimaced at the thought of the angry blonde, he was in for a hell of a time with that particular firecracker and not only would he have to take whatever the other threw at him he would also have to apologize. _Oh what a joyous occasion, I bet Gin is gunna be laughing his arse off after this._

"Right let's get this over with, I don't reckon he's gunna let me off with a few choice words anymore."

"What's this? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez scared of a little blonde? Never thought I would see the day," Ichigo chuckled as he stood up and pulled Grimm behind him towards the closed door

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the others antics before stepping in front of him and landing a chaste kiss on Ichigos lips before turning towards the door "Shut it berry, I aint scared of that little blonde fre-" Grimmjow shut up as soon as he opened the door.

Stood a few feet from the door was a fuming Shinji who looked ready to beat the living shit out of a certain blue haired man. Grimmjow wasted no time in slamming the door shut and spinning round to face Ichigo "I take it back he is perfectly able of scaring the shit out of me, can I apologize another time? Like on my death bed or something similar, coz then not much of my life is lost when he murders me,"

Ichigo can't help but to laugh as the door is nearly ripped off its hinges by an extremely pissed off blonde who immediately begins to advance towards the blue haired man.

"Jaegerjaquez it's nice to see you. Now would you like to explain to me why the fuck Ichigo was in tears a minute ago? You can tell me before or after I castrate you, it's completely your choice." An eerie smile, creepily similar to Nnoitras when he was in the ring, consumed Shinjis face as he reached Grimmjow and landed a devastatingly strong hit to the stomach as well as a particularly painful knee to the groin.

"Shinji play nice, you fuck up my boyfriend and I'll fuck you up. I want perfect use of him after you have your little rage," Ichigo purred playfully as the blonde pales and jumps towards Ichigo wrapping him in a warm embrace before inspecting Ichigo for any sort of injury. "Chill Shin, I'm fine and Grimmjow wasn't the one at fault earlier, I mentioned something that upset me and Grimm tried to help me"

"Like hell it wasn't his fault, are you trying to tell me that whatever made you cry wasn't something to do with him? Don't lie to me Kurosaki," Ichigo cringed at his friends tone, he had already slipped into 'mother mode' as Nnoitra so imaginatively named it, there was no way for Ichigo to lie his way out now.

"Yes it was something to do with Grimmjow but it wasn't his fault, I mentioned that time we fought and the memories came back too fast, with too much force. You know me, never been that good at keeping my emotions under control when im like that." Shinjis eyes softened as he calmed down. Ichigo smiled at his blonde friend before hugging the idiot that had practically been his brother for most of his life.

Shinji returned the smile before glaring back at Grimmjow, the injured man slowly beginning to even out his breathing as he let out a string of profanities.

The blonde man once again strode towards the blue haired annoyance, carefully picking out his next words "Look asshole, I don't care who the fuck you think you are and it's obvious Ichigo deserves better than a total dickhead like you but he's totally fucking attached to you and has been for longer than I care to fucking remember. So I'm telling you right now that if you don't treat him right, and god knows you haven't in the past so forgive me for being sceptical, anyway if you don't treat him right I'll fucking make your life expectance decrease, Dramatically." Shinji threw in another one of those vicious grins for emphasis and the blue haired man was just glad that he didn't flinch at the threat "I do hope we understand each other Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I know that Ichigo deserves better, especially after what I did to him, but I am thankful that he gave me another chance and I hope you will see that I can be trusted now. I promise I'll try my best to make Ichi happy and I am sorry for the past Hirako," Grimmjow fought the urge to cringe as the blonde judged him.

"You can call me Shinji, it's nice to meet you finally Grimmjow," Grimmjows face barely conveyed the confusion he felt at the sudden personality switch in the crazy blonde but he managed to accept the outstretched hand and firmly return the hand shake before the blonde turned away and practically jumped on the tall man that was patiently waiting outside the room. Both of the men turned around and waved at Ichigo and Grimm before leaving with Gin who showed them how to get to the main floor.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow frowned at the whole scene but soon relaxed as Ichigo pulled him into a kiss.

"Shinji gets like that sometimes; I swear he has a personality disorder."

"Does this mean I get to keep my manhood? Or do I still have to wait round and get castrated?" Grimmjow buried his face in orange locks as he pulled Ichigo into his arms.

"I think we're safe, though I would sleep with one eye open if I was you. Anyway let's go for a drink after all that's what we're here for right?"

Grimmjow watched his berry trying to decide whether he was being serious about the one eye open part "You sure you're still up for it? I can take you home if you're tired."

"No, I'm good I wanna celebrate and what better place to celebrate than the most popular club out there?" Ichigo grinned as he led Grimmjow out of the room, only to have Grimmjow lead them when Ichigo realised he had no idea how to get to the club itself.

"And what would we be celebrating?" Grimmjow asked slyly his voice dipped lower causing Ichigos blood to travel south at an alarming rate as the blue haired male continued to lead Ichigo further, it only took a few more steps until the music could be felt and Ichigo answered.

"Me finally getting you obviously Grimmkitty" Ichigo snaked his arms around Grimmjows waist as the blue haired man pushed him against the wall, the rhythm of the music vibrated through the wall and down Ichigo entire body.

"That's defiantly worth celebrating Ichiberry," Grimmjow whispered into ichigos ear, his warm breath dancing along Ichigos neck, sending shivers of desire down his spine.

"My Grimmjow I know it's a happy occasion, but please don't sex up the kitten in my halls, I have a reputation to keep ya know" Ichigos face burned bright red as he hid himself in Grimmjows chest, listening to the others heart beat as he tried to steady his own.

"You have crap timing ya know Gin," Grimmjow smirked as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled away from the wall.

"So I've been told, anyway the other two are in the private booths you shouldn't have a problem finding them. Well, have a good night Grimm~kitty." Grimmjow growled and flipped him the bird before walking towards the door that led to the club. Ichigo followed him, face a more controlled red as Gins laughter travelled down the hall.

"Let's go find those two then. After that we'll get some drinks, Toshiro makes some mean cocktails." Grimmjow pulled the other closer as the made their way through the crowds towards the private booths, Ichigo smirked as he relaxed into Grimmjow. _No more wanting and waiting; now I actually have him._


End file.
